Behind the closed doors
by kikyo99
Summary: kagome the Naughty slave and sesshomaru the sexy master... that's all i can offer
1. Chapter 1

_After Office Hours_

After office hour in the Taisho Corp. building, specifically in the office of the CEO. Sesshoumaru and her personal assistant Kagome were the only persons on the top floor.

"Agh.." Kagome groaned when she felt a white streak of pain at her ass. He cuffed her in his office desk naked and spank her with his belt. She was on her belly.

"Next *spank* time *spank* you should think *spank* before *spank* disobeying me *spank*."Sesshoumaru growled as he spanked Kagome.

"I-i w-wont disobey you next-t t-time, master. I-i won't wear underwear to please you, master." Kagome panted. She felt her juices running out of her cunt.

"You're so wet and ready for me, slave."Seshoumaru shoved three fingers inside the cunt of Kagome. He began to thrust in and out of her cunt, pulling almost all the way out before slamming hard against her, making her grunt with the impact.

""You," he said, thrusting, "belong," again a thrust, hard, to punctuate each word, "to," she groaned with pleasure, "me." Then his tempo increased, as he moved his hand hard and fast inside her.

"Yes, Oh gowd. please. No! Dont stop." Kagome cried when Sesshoumaru stopped shoving his hand inside her cunt.

"Tell me what you want, slave. Beg me." As he spoke, he opened his drawer and get something.

"Oh Please! please! I belong to you, Master Sesshoumaru. I'll do anything just fuck me! I need your cock. please" Kagome pleaded.

"On your knees, slave. Remember don't come without my permission or else you will be punished." Then without a warning or any lubricant, he shove a vibrator in her cunt.

"Aaahhhhh. Fuck! gawd.. Sesshoumaru. Fuck me." Kagome sreamed in surprise.

"Do you like it, slave?" Sesshoumaru ask. He thrust the vibrator in and out of her cunt.

"Y-yes, master. I need to come. please master." Kagome cried.

"You will not come without my permission, Slave." Sesshoumaru's other hand squeeze her clit hard earning a squeal from Kagome. Then he press a button in the vibrator making it vibrate to its lowest setting.

"Oooohhh! Master! may i come? please!"Kagome moaned.

"Not yet, slave." Then he turned the vibrator to a higher setting. "Do you want me to fuck you, slave?"

"Y-yes master please... i'd do anything. I want you to fuck me." Kagome trembled as he turned the vibrator the highest setting.

"Don't worry slave. I will fuck you. I will drive this my monstrous cock in your sweet pussy. but first you must earn it." He turned the vibrator inside her pussy and then pinched her clit hard making her come.

"Aaaaaahhhh." Kagome screamed and bucked.

"Did you just come, slave? Naughty, naughty girl. What should we do to naughty girls?" Sesshoumaru asked, removing the vibrator from her cunt.

"N-naughty girls should be punish, master." Kagome panted.

"Yes. Naughty girls should be punish. you just earned your first punishment for today." In one hard thrust, his cock was fully sheathed to the hilt. Without wasting time, he fucked her hard, hard and fast, driving his cock in and out of her needful, leaking cunt.

"Y-YES. Fuck me harder. Faster." Kagome screamed.

"Scream louder. Until the guards hear you." He drove his cock harder and harder and she cried out with every thrust. Tears run down from her face from the need to come.

Then she titled her face and scream and scream until her voice is hoarse. Her cunt clenched and ckenched around his cock and he drove her on and on to orgasm one after another. Sesshoumaru gave more several thrust before he spilled his seed inside her pussy.

She heard Sesshoumaru said "Your punishment awaits you tonight." then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Dinner_

Thanks for the reviews."Ugh! Where am I? W-what?" Kagome whispered when she woke up. She tried to move her arms but they were tied on a bedpost and she noticed she was still naked.

"Finally, the slave is awake. Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru was watching her. Then her stomach rumbled.

"Y-yes. Why am I tied in the bed, Master?" Kagome ask.

"Did you think i would forget your punishment, slave?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Uhm. No, master." Kagome mumbled.

"Do you remember why you are being punish?" His eyes moved down to her full breasts. They were lush and creamy, sweetly rounded and ample enough for his large hands. Her nipples were taut and pointed stiffly up to him, begging for attention. He felt his cock twitch at the image of holding those large tits closely together and surging his cock through the divine, creamy flesh. Then his eyes rested on her cunt. the outer lips are red and swollen.

"Yes, master. I've come without your permission." Kagome licked her lips and tried not to tremble in anticipation.

"Before your punishment, let me feed you first." Sesshoumaru brought a tray filled with different foods. Grapes, sandwiches, wine, cake, fruit salad.

"Could you please untie me , master?" Kagome asked softly.

"Not yet. Let me do the pleasure of feeding you." then he get a silk scarf then he used it to blindfold Kagome.

'Heck, what is he going to do now?' Kagome thought worriedly.

Then she felt a cold cream in her breasts. "Oooohhh" she moaned. Then he licked it clean before applying another layer of cream down to her cunt and she felt a cold small circular thing inside her pussy then he put another one until five circular object is inside her cunt.

"Let's save it for our dessert, pet." Sesshoumaru said after inserting five pieces of grapes in her cunt.

"Agh..." Kagome groaned as she felt the cold grapes inside her pussy.

"Now, open wide." She opened her mouth then he popped a part of the sandwich. he fed her until she finished three sandwiches.

"Now for our dessert. Let's take it out." He inserted his thumb and forefinger inside her cunt. He takes out the first piece and pops it to his mouth.

"Hmm.. Delicious.. It tastes sweet.. Your juice is so sweet. Here try some." then he took out another one out.

Then he inserted his three fingers to get the last three grapes but the last one was hard to get.

"AaaaHhhhh.. Master" Kagome screamed as he tried to get the last piece.

"Finally." He ate the last piece.

Kagome was panting heavily now waiting for him to do his next move.

Leaning into her, he kissed her lips gently, but thoroughly. Flicking his tongue into her mouth, he licked the inner heat of her mouth. Drawing her tongue out into his own mouth, he firmly suckled it, causing Kagome to gasp and flush. Savoring her like a favorite candy, he gently sucked and nibbled at her mouth and tongue.

Then he moved to her breast, nibbled and suckled it.

Then he went down to her clit and sucked it hard.

"Aaaahhhhhh. M-master." Kagome screamed

"Don't come yet or you will earn another punishment." He opened the wine. "You need to have another flavor your cunt is too sweet." Then he pushed the bottle of wine inside her pussy making her scream. He licked the gushing juices out of her cunt. He is pushing in and out of her cunt. Faster and harder than the last time.

"M-master, m-may I come?" Kagome asked trembling from the need to come.

"Yes slave. Come for me. come for your master." That was all it took to send her to oblivion. Her keening cry of release filled the room, her internal muscles clenched and unclenched as spasm after spasm rocked her body.

"Now slave, after your dinner. let's proceed to your punishment."


End file.
